HAUNTS FROM THE PAST
by snoochie76
Summary: He thought he was finally done with Carl. but oh how Morgan was wrong. Someone comes to avenge his father by hurting Morgan the worst way he knows how, Getting Penelope Garcia! (co written by snoochie76 and PolHop) TRIGGER WARNING (KIDNAPPING, RAPE, ABUSE, ASSAULT VERY DARK POINTS IN THIS STORY) PolHop YOU ARE DOING A AWESOME JOB HELPING ME BRING THIS STORY TO LIVE WE ROCK!
1. Chapter 1

Mara watched the press conference in shock she couldn't believe what she was seeing she thought she would never see or hear from or about him ever again and boom here his name was plastered all over the news. Carl Buford had finally been caught. His demons had been exposed. She watched in shock and horror as Agent Morgan confessed on national TV that he himself was one of his victims, she closed her eyes and let the tears flow if she hadn't disappeared when she did, if she decided to stay with him and reveal her pregnancy to her then fiancé Carl her son would have very well been one of his many victims. She always knew he was different he was always wandering off to his cabin the cabin she was never allowed to go to. Then there was the rec center that she helped him run, but oddly enough she wasn't allowed in his office. When she found out she was pregnant a job offer she couldn't refused opened up across the country with a company that was willing to be understanding with her impending addition. She leapt at the chance and never looked back. Sadly enough she didn't even feel remorseful about taking his unborn child away from him. Hell Carl didn't even appear hurt that she broke the engagement she knew then they weren't meant to be.

She didn't want to have to open up to her son Mark about the true identity of his father but he would always question her even as Mark turned into a man every once in a while he would still ask about his father. Just as she wiped her eyes she heard the door slam. Mom you home? He yelled, I'm in the kitchen watching the news and making dinner she yelled back. She looked at her son as he grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. How was work? She asked, it was good he said. Mom isn't it crazy he mentioned as he sat down in front of the counter top TV. Can you really believe that FBI dude was raped by some old purvey man? How does something like that happen this shit is crazy? Watch your mouth boy she corrected him as she contemplated telling him the whole truth. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. And listened to the reporters hammer Morgan with question after question. Mark knew about his mom past he knew she was from chi town even though he was born and raised in Santa Monica California. They went back home to visit relatives once a year her family lived in the burbs of Chicago. He saw old pictures of her growing up in the city and her yearbook and other old stuff. Hey mom didn't you used to work at that center? he asked as the TV cut from Morgan to a live shot of the rec center. Yes I did Mark she fixed the two plates and brought them over to the kitchen table and sat down.

So do you know this Carl guy? I mean come on it's crazy creepy you worked there and he worked there. Did you know him? She shoved a forkful of chicken in her mouth and hid behind her glass of wine she knew this day would come eventually. Mom hello why are you so quiet? Son we need to talk. She turned the sound down on the TV. Yes I knew Carl I knew him very well. Wow this is insane! Wait till I tell the fellas you knew this sick freak I mean come on all the pussy in the world and you go around raping little boys what the hell! WATCH YOUR MOUTH she yelled across the table as her hands trembled.

Listen Mark there are some things about my past you don't know. Like what he asked as he sat back from his plate and looked at the TV he saw different pictures of Buford with some of the young men and boys from over the years. Some where more recent and some where from back in the day. So many pictures where of Morgan and Buford damn this dude acted like Morgan was his son or something look at all the pictures of him with Mr. FBI Mark stated. I find it hard to believe that all those years went by and he just let that dude do that to him. Mark there are some things in this world you will never understand. She stated maybe he was afraid and ashamed. Try to put yourself in his shoes Mark. She felt bad for Morgan. She remembered him from the old neighborhood he was always a good boy eager to help around the center. One of her last memories of Morgan was him and his sisters crying on their mama on the news at their dad's funeral. Not to long after that she was headed to Cali.

I knew Morgan when he was little and I knew Carl listen what I have to say isn't easy or by any means going to go over well with you but I think its time you know. What is it mom just say it. With a long pause and sniff she whispered it. Carl is your father.


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia watched as Morgan withdrew himself from the group after his big press conference where he outed his darkest secret. She didn't even know how to begin to comfort him; he had always been there for her through everything, from getting shot to when Kevin cheated on her.

The month after Kevin cheated Morgan made sure to spend every spare moment with her, he took her to the park to walk along the lake, and to art galleries she wanted to see. Around the third week Garcia needed to let him know that he was free of his Garcia watching duties. In all honesty she didn't want it to end but she could feel herself falling more and more in love with him. He was being so attentive to her. It was a conversation she would never forget.

"hot stuff be free. You don't need to hang around your pathetic best friend anymore. Im feeling much better about Kevin."

He looked at her like she has two heads. "Pathetic best friend do you want to rephrase that?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

She had to laugh at his protective bone when it came to her. Even she wasn't allowed to bad mouth herself.

"Hot stuff I'm really fine, I'm sure you miss dating and having some alone girl time."

"Why don't you let me worry about that?"

"You can't be enjoying hanging around me all the time. It's really okay sweet stuff. Go be free." She walked into her kitchen trying to distance herself form him. She made it as far as the counter before he pressed his body up against her.

"What if I have all I want right here?" Her breath hitched at his words.

She was still facing away from him so he couldn't see the shocked state on her face. "Garcia, you know what I want. I've been waiting for years for you to finally be free of that jackass Lynch. I don't want to be free, I was to be..." He pushed his pelvis into her bottom "right here."

He lowered his head to kiss along her neck. "Derek, I don't understand?"

He spun her around so she would be looking in his eyes. "What we have is like nothing else. I love you Penelope, and if you'll have me I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives."

A smile spread across her face. She leaned in and kissed him like she had always wanted to.

He had always been there for her and right now she needed to be there for him. When they arrived at there home he still hadn't spoken. He went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Garcia didn't know what to do? How could she comfort him if he wouldn't even open up to her? He had barely looked at her.

She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to come out of the shower. When he did he looked her up and down then walked over to the closet to pull out some nightclothes.

"Derek, I get that you don't want to talk right now, but when you do, I'm here." She said in such a quiet voice.

Once he had his bottoms on her turned to her, he tried but no words would come out. After about five minutes of them staring at each other she sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. After she showered and got her nightclothes on she made her way back into their bedroom.

He was already on his side facing away from her. Her heart broke wishing she knew what to say to make him whole again. She crawled onto the bed and gave him a hug whispering to him. "I love you, we can get threw this."

The next morning she woke up surprisingly before him. Normally he would be up way before her working out, but today he was still sound asleep. She looked at her phone and saw the message from Hotch asking her to come in as soon as she could.

She looked back over at Derek and sighed. She didn't want to wake him; he never slept to begin with. She got dressed and left a note for him that she went into the office early and that she would see him later.

She made her way into the BAU coffee in hand. Her heart was broken; how would she help her Hot Stuff? She knew whenever things got rough for him he would shut down, but right now he needed to open up to her.

She walked into her office and started to turn on her babies. Today was going to be a rough day she could already feel it.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

She watched as the mail clerk entered her office with an envelope. "Ms. Garcia this was brought to us this morning with instructions to bring it to you as soon as you arrive in the morning." The young kid handed her the envelope.

"Thanks" She took it from his hands and looked at it for a moment. She didn't recognize the writing on top. She opened it and started to read the letter.

Her hands started to shake.

 ** _AN: I'm excited to be writing this with the amazing snoochie76. We expect great things to come from this story. -PolHop_**


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't believe what she reading. She flopped down in her chair and tried to focus on the words in front of her.

 _ **" No I may not have known him like I should have, but I really don't think its fair that Mr. FBI got to spend all of that precious bonding time with him do you? Cuz I don't. The way I see it is I should get to spend just as much time getting close to you and loving you the way Mr. FBI loved that so called special cabin time. Maybe I should get to know you and love you. What do you think? I watched you two on tv I could see the way you looked at him, that he is dear and near to you. What really gave it away was the way he grabbed you after the press conference. Like he possessed you and craved you I could see it in his eyes. Now does that look or sound like a man who was raped for years and years by another man? No it doesn't BITCH! Pretty boy will pay for what he did he will pay by watching me. He will watch me touch you, he will watch me feel you from the inside, he will watch me taste you, he will watch me love you, he will watch me torture you in the most passionate perverted way. He took the love that was meant for me so I will take the love that is meant for HIM"**_

Before she knew what was happening she was on her knees barfing in the wastebasket she broke out in a full tremble. Who would do this who would dare torment Derick like this hasn't he been through enough she thought. She didn't even have the strength to get up off the floor as if staying there would make this go away. Sure with their line of work they got crazy mail from time to time but was this different? She knew the proper protocol for this situation but this made her stomach turn. This felt real like was this son of a bitch was really going to make good on his promises was this someone from Morgan hometown or was this some nut that wanted 15 minutes of fame.

She jumped at the ringing or her phone surely it was Hotch wanting to know what was taking her so long to come into his office. She didn't even answer the call she got her self together and stood up and walked out of her office locking her door behind her but not before stuffing the letter in her laptop bag.

"Good morning Boss Man sorry I got caught up with my babies what is it that I can do for you?" she asked as she tried to hide her raw nerves behind her mug of coffee.

"I am worried about Morgan. We all know how he shuts down and shuts everyone out and we cant let that happen this time if he doesn't go to mandatory counseling I will have to put him on desk duty until he does."

She knew he only had Morgan best interest at heart they all did but Hotch was right if his head wasn't right in the field he could be a danger to himself and his team and that was the last thing she need to be worried about more than she already was whenever they had a case.

"I agree Boss Man he should be here soon you can talk to him then"

She just wanted to run away not necessarily in any direction just away just grab her man and disappear.

"Uh Garcia you didn't know Morgan didn't tell you? Morgan called out today he called me late last night"

"No sir I didn't know he didn't tell me. I had no idea I left before he woke up"

It was like she didn't know anything anymore what was safe, what was right, what was wrong, he was like a stranger to her in such a short period of time. Still she knew she would never fault him none of this was his fault. She was so deep in thought about what her boss just told her she didn't hear Hotch giving her the all clear to go check on Morgan and make sure he was ok at home.

He rolled over and felt the cold sheets next to him that he wasn't used to she was always the last one up this was rare. He looked at his phone no missed calls, no texts, no smell of coffee, no smell of breakfast only silence and of course clooney bounding through the house. He shot up instantly on his side of the bed with worry. That's when he saw her note scribbled on her pink heart post its.

"Went in to the office early see you soon love you P"

Fuck he realized he didn't even tell her he was staying home today and maybe for a while he couldn't face them he couldn't face the stares, whispers, questions, and of course counseling. He didn't mean to shut her out he knew she had his back but it was too hard to even look at her last night he was always her protector her knight in shinning amour. How could he even look at her last night when he couldn't protect himself? He couldn't protect himself from Carl from the streets back then and most of all himself now. He hated this dark side of himself it was the side that lead him to the streets as a teen it was the side that he knew he couldn't risk letting out. He just had so much rage in him so much pinned up hurt from Carl's touches. The way he would grab him and hold him and make him do the things he did. He was too scared to let it come to the forefront of his brain. Scared of what his actions would be had he let it out.

She drove home at lightening speed relieved to see his truck in the driveway she came in and kicked off her shoes surprised to hear the house so quiet she was hoping he was still asleep she knew he need the rest. She text Hotch to let him know Morgan was indeed home. Especially with the dog lying on the sofa she knew Morgan never went running without his clooney. Before she could put her bags down she heard it a ear splitting shatter and howling yell that made her blood run cold she took off like a speed of light up the steps to their bedroom she didn't even think a second about her safety she flung the door open and what she saw made her heart shatter just like the glass she saw.

"WHY BABY JUST TELL ME WHY"

Morgan yelled looking at her as the blood poured from his clenched fist the full-length mirror that sat on her side of the room in the corner was shattered into a million little pieces! He just stood there growling and seething in a rage she never seen him in. it scared her to death. Thank god he had his slippers on as he walked over to her in a zombie like tear soaked trance, he walked all over the glass trailing blood all along the hardwood floor.

"Derick baby I can't answer that for you and Im so sorry I cant"

She let her bags fall from her shoulders as he collapsed into her they both slid down to their knees she pulled her sweater over her head to wrap is bloody hand to try and stop the bleeding.

"shhhhhhh baby I got you and I will always have you"

She whispered in his ear barely above a whisper but she knew he heard her; his breathing began to slow down as she rocked him against her royal blue lace bra. Any other time when she wore this he was all over her but this time he clung to her for a whole different reason.

"Im so sorry Penelope"

He repeated over and over

"How can I protect you when I couldn't protect myself from a sick old man? Please Penelope don't hate me please don't leave me."

He begged her she knew then he was completely outside of himself and exposed down to his raw nerve of emotion. There was no way she could tell him about the letter now no way in hell. It was up to her now she had to be strong for them both. They sat there for at least a half hour up against the closet door he in her arms like a baby against his mother's bosom.

"Baby I need to get your hand cleaned up to see if you need stitches and you need to rest come on baby get up"

She begged him and he quietly obliged he got up and pulled her up off the floor he quietly leaned his head on hers he couldn't believe she didn't run screaming from what he just exposed her to. All of the other women he ever dated would've headed for the hills as soon as they saw what he did. Not her he thought. She went to get the first aid kit as he surveyed his damage. He made a mental note to replace her sweater. He looked down at the glass blood and bags of hers all in the floor he figured the least he could do was pick her stuff up. He grabbed her laptop bag as he sat it on the bed he heard some rattling. Shit he thought he hoped in her frenzy to help him that she didn't break her very expensive non-work issued laptop. He tried to get it out of the bag with his one good hand. Fuck it he unzipped it and dumped it gently out of the bag onto the bed. the first thing he saw was some of the keys where knocked loose from the keyboard. Then he saw it a crumpled letter that was addressed to her at work with no return label or address he knew from years of teaching at the FBI academy that no return address was red flag number one when it came to threatening, stalking, and terrorism.

"Baby I got the kit and I made you something to eat!"

She yelled as she walked down the hall to their bedroom

"If your hand is as bad as it looked before I wrapped it you are going to need this pain killer and you can't take it on a empty stomach."

She was so busy worrying about fixing him back up she didn't even notice he was sitting with the letter in his good hand. When he didn't respond she sat the tray down on her nightstand and that's when she saw her bag dumped out on the bed. She felt sick to her stomach again just seeing the look in his eyes as he looked from the paper to her it was like he was being touched by Carl all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek?" She was too afraid to walk over to him.

He shot his head up to look at her as his hand balled the note. "When did you get this?" He spat out threw clenched teeth.

"When I got into the office it was delivered to me." She knew his emotions were going haywire right now. Hell so were hers; she was the one the letter was addressed to, she was the one who watched the love of her life broadcast his deepest secret.

"Were you going to show me? Did you tell the team?"

"I was… I was… Derek? Why are you so angry with me? I went into Hotch's office and HE was the one that told me you were not even coming into the office today. So raced back here to try and help you. I'm trying to comfort you but you're pulling away form me. The letter rattled me to my bones, Derek. He knows where I work, and he's threaten you threw me." She didn't know why she was angry but she was.

"Were you even going to tell me?" He said once more a little louder.

She had never seen this side of him. He was so angry so raw with emotion. "Yes, after I made sure you were okay this morning. When I came in here I had to deal with this." She motioned to his hand.

"You don't have to deal with me. I can take care of myself." He was cracking. He outted himself on national TV, his girlfriend, who had was about to ask to be his fiancée had just gotten a letter treating her and it was all his fault. He needed to clear his head. "I'm going out. Stay here! And for once in your fucking life listen to me. I'm going to call the team to meet you and we can deal with this shit." He said throwing the note onto the bed.

She felt like she had been punched in the gut. Why was he treating her like this? She was the one that got he note not him. Her life was being threatened. She watched ash he stormed out of their room. She heard him running down the stairs. Hearing the door slam made her jump.

She sat on their bed sobbing. This wasn't supposed to be like this, she always knew loving Derek was going to be a challenge but she never thought it was going to be this hard.

She removed her work clothes and opted for something comfortable as she waited for the team to arrive. She knew Derek just needed a couple of hours to cool off. He was going a million miles and hour right now. Still, it hurt to be treated the way he was treating her. She always listened to everything he said. She would never willingly disobey him in any form.

There was a knock at the door. She figured the team had gotten to her house. She sighed as she walked over to answer the door. She didn't look in the peephole knowing it would be her team.

She barely had the door open when it flung the rest of the way open causing her to fall backwards. "It's time, Bitch."

 _MGMGMGMG  
_  
"Morgan where the hell are you? You called us over to your house saying it was an emergency and you're not even here to open the damn door." Hotch's voice came over Morgan's cell phone.

He stopped his frantic running when he heard the call. "What are you talking about?"

"We are waiting outside for you. We thought you or Garcia would at least be in the house to let us in."

Panic ran threw Morgan's body. "What do you mean she's not there? I told her not to leave."

"Morgan we have been ringing the doorbell for 10 minutes."

"I'm on my way." Morgan never ran as fast as he was at that moment. He needed to get back to his house. He knew he was wrong to be so cross with Penelope but he needed clear his head. She wouldn't have just left.

When he made it to the driveway he saw his team waiting outside for him. He ran past all of them opening the door to his house.

He flew open the door only to drop to his knees. There had been a struggle; there was no mistaking that. The coffee table was pushed over there were pillows everywhere, lamps pushed over. "Oh God" He screamed. He jumped off of his knees in search for her. When he reached their bedroom there was a new note lying onto of the sheets.

 **Next time don't leave what you feel is preciousness all by herself…**


	5. Chapter 5

He shook as he read the one creepy lined message. The team ran into the room just about bumping into him.

JJ took the note and tried to remain calm without yelling at Morgan to snap him out the trance he was in. the team looked around in shock. The glass and the wrapped hand it wasn't hard to figure out what happened in the bedroom.

"What the hell happened to Garcia and what is going on?" Hotch demanded as they looked around the room and down to Morgan hand.

He slowly told them about what Garcia walked in on him earlier. He then showed them the first letter that she received. As he turned around to look at the room as a whole he notice the clothes she had on where still on the floor his breathes quickened. Reid calmed him by telling him that it might not mean what he thought it did and to not think the worst. Morgan walked to the one drawer of hers that was partially opened. He was full on crying at what he saw. He yanked the drawer out of the dresser and dumped it on the floor.

"Hotch and Reid can you guys please leave I need to show the girls something private?"

The two men nodded and went to go start the search for their friend.

Rossi had long since gone out to the driveway to call in all of the reinforcements that they knew they were going need.

"What is it Morgan?"

Emily asked him as the guys left. The girls got on the floor with him and watched him as he dug through all of her lingerie.

"I just treated her so cold before I stormed out to call you guys. I know she didn't ask for any of this any of it. This is my entire fault! So I know damn good and well she wasn't in any kind of romantic mood when I left."

"What are you getting at?"

Emily spoke calmly trying not to let her own fears out

JJ sat quietly looking at him scramble franticly through Garcia teddies, thongs, corsets, bras, panties and other intimate outfits that she knew Garcia and Morgan wouldn't want the fellas to see.

"She went shopping a couple of days before this case came up, she said it was time for some new fun clothes as she calls them."

He wiped his eyes as he talked.

"That night she put on a fashion show for me, and every outfit is here except for one and when I left here this drawer was closed and she had on that outfit. Its not like she wore it and it got dirty the tag was still on it. What the fuck is this sick bastard going to do to my baby girl JJ?"

He asked tearfully as JJ rubbed his back. Emily walked around the room to work her profiler magic she looked in the bathroom nothing looked out of place, she looked in the waste basket and Morgan's fears where confirmed the tag from was there!

"I found something guys"

She had her gloves on as she brought the wastebasket to Morgan.

JJ put on her gloves and took the tag from the basket

"It's a name scribbled on the back of the tag! Who in the hell is Mark and its in Garcia handwriting!"

JJ looked at Morgan as Emily called Hotch to tell them Garcia left a clue!

He sat down on the bed he didn't know what was throbbing more his hand his head or his heart where was his Baby Girl and who the fuck was Mark?

Emily stepped out in the hall to talk to the team they were coming up the steps as she hung up the line.

"Look guys this is worse than we thought."

She spoke lowly

"It appears that the unsub might have made her change into some new lingerie she just purchased."

"Do we have a description of the outfit?"

The team minus JJ and Morgan all stood quietly in thought after Emily latest update.

We need a description of the outfit ASAP Rossi finally said breaking the silence.

"I know we do"

Em said sadly

" But the only one who knows the outfit is Morgan and he is on the brink of a mental breakdown"

"We know that Em" but he knows in his heart what's right and what needs to be done to get her back."

With that statement Hotch took a deep breath and walked into the room.

 **MEANWHILE….**

Garcia laid shivering and blindfolded on a bed her feet where tied to the footboard and her arms where tied together above her head. She had no idea where she was. What she did know was this was not the environment that she planned on wearing this outfit in. Her head was pounding it was surely from the tussle she had before she was forced upstairs to her bedroom, at gunpoint and forced to changed into something so sexy. Her skin was already crawling from just that alone. She laid in the darkness trying to mentally prepare herself for what she knew was coming. The way He looked at her with such a dirty leery attitude all the while the gun was pointed directly at her as she changed into her new black sheer baby doll with polka dot push up cups and matching thong and garter. She begged him to at least let her pee before she got dressed. She knew she had to leave a clue she scribbled his name on the tag she knew her team would find it.

He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, and all over her breast while she was dressing. She thought back to that moment, how she wished Morgan would have calmed down in time to come back and save her, but he didn't.

It was just then she heard the distinctive beep of something electronic her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the bed dip on one side. He reached over and removed her blindfold. She was in shock as she looked to her left and right and saw video cameras on either side of her and one at the foot of the bed! No matter what nasty perverted things he was about to do it to her it was all going to be recorded!

"Are you ready to make your adult movie debut Agent Garcia? Because I know I am I guessing it's a good thing that Audio Visual Technology is my line of work huh?"

He laughed as he clicked away on his laptop.

"Lets see how Mr. FBI likes watching me whore you up a bit and taking what's his just like he took what was mine"

Garcia started to shake while fear as her tears rolled down the side of her face.

"What the fuck are you talking about you sick bastard he didn't take anything from you!"

She yelled with all the rage she could muster

The next thing she knew her face was on fire from his strong handed back slaps to her face as he leaned over her from her side.

"YOU STUPID BITCH DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT HE DIDN'T TAKE HE TOOK MY FATHER!…CARL BUFORD!"

And with that he reached in his pocket and pulled out his remote with one click all of his cameras came to life.

" From now on everything we do your precious team will be able to see live just as soon as anyone of them opens the email I just sent them titled,"

 **"** **GARCIA LIVE FEED"**


	6. Chapter 6

Reid's phone beeped first signaling he received a new text message, shortly after he got his, everyone in the room heard the same sound.

Hotch looked at the title of the message and instantly grabbed for Morgan's phone, before he could see it. He knew this was the last thing Morgan needed to see right now, he was already feeling horrible about the way he treated Garcia.

"Give it back, Hotch." Morgan snapped out.

"No, you do not need to see this. Reid take him to the other room." Hotch said walking over to Rossi.

Rossi and JJ had Garcia's computer set up and were about to play the feed.

 **"NOT GONNA HAPPEN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"** Morgan pushed Reid aside and made his way to the computer.

Rossi now went to block him from the view, saying "You know whatever is on this tape will only hurt you. Let us deal with it."

"You don't get it old man; she is the love of my life. I planned on asking her to marry me next month."

"I understand that you love her, but trust me. You don't need to see this right now. Remember how you felt seeing Reid tied up? It's better if you don't. Let us look at it first." Rossi said trying to convince him again.

"Morgan, stand down. Rossi and I will watch." Hotch motion for everyone to leave the living room while Rossi clicked on the link.

The men's eyes widen as they saw the sight in front of them. There was a man perched between Garcia's legs, pulling up her nightie. They could see bruises forming on Garcia's cheek. Hotch called out from the living room, yelling, "Get Lynch on the phone I need a facial recognition now!"

The tone Hotch spoke in sent shivers down Morgan's body. He couldn't wait anymore he needed to see what was going on, he knew he could walk around the backside of the kitchen and end up in the living room behind Rossi and Hotch to see the video feed. He had almost made it when he heard Garcia's voice scream out.

"Derek, please, help!" He couldn't see the video yet but he knew what was happening.

"You think mister FBI is going to save you? I'm sure he's watching right now. He's going to see you be with a real man." Came from an evil voice he didn't recognize.

"Your skin is so soft, so white. I bet he doesn't even realize how to make you whole, does he? Why would you be with a fucked up man like him anyway? He's a liar and untrustworthy." The voice came from the video feed.

Derek ran into the room and pushed Rossi and Hotch out of the way. What he saw sent cold shivers down his body. The man talking was now placing a gag in Garcia's mouth so she wouldn't be able to speak. He watched as the UNSUB pushed up the bottom of the nightie; he was original excited to see when she first showed him what she bought. Oh God, watching this was making his stomach turn.

JJ came up behind him with Lynch on the phone; she needed the IP address of the computer so he could tap into it. When she saw what was on the screen she screamed.

Rossi and Hotch both were trying to keep it together, they needed to compartmentalize, and they needed to only see her only as a victim and not their tech goddess.

JJ closed her eyes as tears started to form, she handed the phone to Hotch and left the room crying. Going straight into Reid's arms who now had also seen what was on the screen. Morgan was frozen watching the scene play out.

 **Undisclosed Location**

"You think your man is watching us? Someone is…" He grabbed her face and forced her to look at the computer screen that was sitting not far from them, he continued "See that number on the bottom? That means- two people are tuned into our little show right now. We have our selves a little audience _Baby Girl_ Let's make this show worth it."

She shook her head from side to side trying to get him off of her but the restrains were to strong she couldn't move. She looked back at the camera tears pouring out of her eyes, hoping someone would come and save her. She felt him take the bottom of her nightie and expose her most sensitive area to the camera. She wanted this all to go away. She closed her eyes and prayed her team would save her.

 **Morgan House  
**  
"Oh God!" Emily exclaimed when she walked into the room. "Does Lynch know who this guy is yet? Please tell me he has something, a name or location, anything?"

Morgan watched as the bastard tilted her hips to show everyone what she was not wearing underneath her clothes. His blood boiled at the sight, NO ONE but him should ever see her like this. He lost it when he watched the man undo his zipper and position himself.

"FUCK" He screamed as he turned. There was no way he would be able to watch this. He punched the nearby wall as hard as he could causing a picture frame to fall and break.

Rossi and Hotch being the leaders of the team needed to continue to watch the scene in front of them no matter how bad it made their skin crawl.

"Everyone out, now! Reid go after Morgan." Hotch said threw gritted teeth. He put the phone to his ear, "Lynch tell me you have something? Anything?"

The other end of the phone was silent, he knew Lynch was probably having a hard time watching this just as they were, he repeated "Lynch, anything?"

About two minutes later, the computer beeped, "Hotch, I have a name…" Lynch got really quiet as he saw the name come across his screen. He instantly had to grab the nearby trashcan and expel his lunch.

Hotch heard the commotion on the other end and pulled the phone away to look at it quizzically, "Lynch, you said you had a name?"

"Sir, I don't know how to tell you this but the man in the video feed with Penny is… Mark Buford the son of Carl Buford…"

There was a silence as Hotch registered the information.

Lynch continued, "and I have a location."

 _AN: I have enjoyed writing this with the talented snoochie76. We will keep the updates coming. -PolHop_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"WHO, WHERE, WHAT WAIT NO! HOW, HE DIDN'T HAVE A… HOLD IT!"

"Morgan brain couldn't process what he was just told it's like his brain just farted, yawned, and went to sleep.

"How could I not know he had a son? What the fuck does his son want with us? What point is he trying to prove?"

Morgan's questions wouldn't stop coming he was shocked by what he was hearing. He couldn't function everything was moving in slow motion around him. the team was suiting up to go the address that Lynch had.

2145 Westmoreland st. was the location they found from the Ip address but the scary thing was the feed had been down for about 15 minutes.

"Something doesn't feel right about this"

Reid had a feeling he couldn't shake

"Why go through the trouble to bounce the servers off of so many locations worldwide and then all of a sudden a location pops up. Come on guys think about it Penn is way better than Lynch and we have seen her take way longer to nail down a location on cases before."

JJ spoke up

"It does seem too easy but it still has to be checked out."

Reid JJ and Hotch decided to go check out the address while the rest of the team stood down. Rossi and Prentiss where under strict instructions, do not let Morgan out of their sight. They were also on pins and needles waiting to hear from the team or Mark. Time seemed to drag on. Morgan was on pins and needles and sick with worry he knew what that bastard was doing to her he prayed the team had the right location.

THE LOCATION

Thank goodness for the body cameras the SWAT team was wearing. It enabled Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Lynch to see what was going on. Lynch notified them of the feed coming through he patch them in so they wouldn't miss anything. The team all made their way into the middle of the warehouse floor it was one huge room and smack in the middle was an old tattered bed. With one bright light hanging overhead, Morgan could tell she was there. He saw blood on the bed. He stood up and started pacing the room Rossi sat in silence waiting for word.

Jj spoke into the camera with a shaky teary voice.

"We are so sorry D they aren't here she is gone he must've moved her"

The only thing that was there was her thong lying in the middle of the bloody bed with a note pinned to them.

Rossi spoke up when he saw Morgan had no voice.

"Read it guys"

"You really thought it would be so easy didn't you LOL not so fast Morgan. After all I have the one person who could stay a step ahead in trying to find me is here with me. I see why you love her so she is so tight inside. I could tell she likes to be fucked rough. Did you like it rough when my dad was fucking you Morgan? I'm sure by now you know who I am. I bet you where obedient and did what my dad told you. Not this bitch, She put up such a fight; I had to damn near knock her out for her to stop screaming for you as I came inside of her over and over again. She really has a thing for black guys huh? Don't worry I will let you see her as soon as we get settled in at our new location."

Morgan sat staring at the floor in shock as a member of the SWAT team read the note. Nobody else there had the heart or nerves to do it. Rossi walked away in tears, he knew who he had to call to come support Morgan.

Morgan trembled as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out the trademark blue box from Tiffany he opened the box and took out the Black Gold 3-karat Light Pink Sapphire engagement ring. Prentiss gasped when she saw the ring it was amazing it took her breath away as she wiped her own tears she knew Morgan was dying inside.

"Prentiss what do you think he did to her?"

Morgan whispered as Prentiss held his hand he trembled from her touch. She was afraid to answer because that meant she had to face the facts herself.

"We have to remember she is strong and she will do anything to hold on to the fact that we will save her. You will save her sweetie you have to believe that in your heart"

The team quickly found there way back to Morgan house

CSI arrived to process the seen just as we were leaving Hotch whispered to Rossi as they stood in Morgan's kitchen.

" I don't know if Morgan will survive this its like his worst fears collided with his nightmares from his past all at once"

"Shit I don't know if any of us will survive this"

Hotch rebuttled Rossi statement.

"My Bella is on the next flight from Chicago I didn't want it come out this way that Fran and I have been dating long distance but right now he need his mother."

"Guys come quick"

Reid yelled through Morgan's first floor.

Mark just sent an email.

There on the screen was a nude Garcia her hair was a matted mess, her breast were full of bites and little bruises. She wasn't tied down this time and she was in what appeared to be a better-looking bed. She was awake but her eyes where glassy. She looked high as a kite.

Mark looked at the closet camera to his side of the bed and said

"It is amazing the things GHB can make a girl do isn't it Morgan?"

Just then Garcia moaned out

"Make love to me chocolate thunder please I need to feel you inside of me"

She spoke in such a singsong voice you could tell she wasn't herself.

Mark sat up in the bed next to her and looked right into the camera.

"Whatever you need baby girl I will do for you"

Mark climbed on top of her and positioned himself to enter her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a familiar embrace the same embrace she pulled Morgan in countless times. It was clear she thought she was making love to Morgan.

"Wait Derek she panted I want to be on top this time."

With that she pushed him over as she took him all in she rode him with such passion it was hard to believe it was her they were watching everyone turned their heads.

Not Morgan he watched as he cried he cried for her. He cried for the mental pain she would surely suffer. He cried for the physical pain she would endure. He cried for their relationship because he knew it would never be the same. He cried for himself. Would he ever be able to hold her and feel her softness again? Would she allow him back into her loving arms? He never imagined his tormented past would cause his baby girl so much pain.

He looked around and noticed everyone had their heads turned it was then he made up his mind maybe this would be easier just maybe. He walked to the other end of his living room and picked up Jj's gun.

If you would like to see the ring that I think Garcia would love here is the link

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCJD28fbK98YCFcWfgAod4i4Npw&url=http%3A%2F% %2FFrench-Vintage-14K-Black-Gold-3-0-CT-Light-Pink-Sapphire-Pisces-Wedding-Ring-Engagement-Ring-Y228-14KBGLPS&ei=rC-0Ve2mHYShgwSi5J6gBA&bvm=bv.98717601, &psig=AFQjCNG-oylIWHbRSAsv2LptdBzb0-C1EQ&ust=1437958444918714


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Morgan! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hotch's voiced bellowed, throughout the living room. He had watched his agent; with a distant look in his eyes walk over to where JJ had dropped her gun.

"It's what he wants…" Morgan said placing the gun to his head.

"And when are we in the business of giving unsubs what they want?" Hotch said, a little calmer, trying to talk the agent down.

"He's ruined her…"

"That's not true, yes she will probably need extensive counseling but that woman is still the woman you love." Hotch said, walking closer to Morgan. Hotch could see the pain in his young agents eyes as tears spilled over.

"Even if she makes it out alive, she'll blame me. She'll never even look at me again." Morgan was breaking in front of his team, "We had a huge fight before she was taken. I was so stupid, all she has ever done is try to help me and I go and fuck it up every fucking time. This is the last straw; she'll never forgive me. It's better if I just end it."

"Now son," Rossi's voice floated through the room, "You and I both know, Garcia loves you no matter what. She's not going to blame you in anyway. She's going to blame Mark Buford."

"There would be no Mark Buford, if it wasn't for me." Morgan pushed the gun further into his temple.

JJ was sitting back very quietly watching, -someone she considered her brother- absolutely lose it. He reminded her of Henry when he was going on no sleep. She decided she needed to change the tactic. She as the only mother in the room and Fran was still a couple of hours out. She walked around Rossi and Hotch to stand directly in front of Morgan.

Morgan seeing her movement took a step back.

JJ spoke very slowly and quietly, "I saw the ring you picked out for her. It's absolutely stunning. You did an amazing job, Derek. You know that ring screams Penelope Garcia."

Morgan kept his eyes locked with JJ, "I know what she likes."

"You know her better than anyone in the world, sweetie." She took a small step closer to him, "You know her inside and out."

"She is the love of my life." His hands were starting to shake.

"Then you know if anything were to ever happen to you. She wouldn't survive." JJ stated.

"She's not going to want me anymore. She's going to hate me."

"Penelope Garcia- or should I say Penelope Morgan, would never hate you. You're her rock, and if you're gone when we save her, you won't just be ending your life, you'll be ending hers as well."

Hearing those words he dropped to his knees and openly sobbed. JJ seeing it lunged for him catching his slumped body in her arms, she started to coo encouraging words in his ear as Hotch ran over kicking away the gun.

 **The Location**

"Oh God, Harder baby, Please" Penelope pleaded.

"Anything for you baby girl," the man snarled, as he flipped them over to be on top of her.  
He bent his head to bite down onto her nipple.

"Ouch Derek, that hurts." Penelope said, trying to push his head away.

Mark backhanded her across the face, "What did I tell you about fighting bitch?"

"Ouch, Derek, Stop!"

Mark slapped her again and used his arms to force her further onto the bed. He continued his rough movements until he felt his body tighten. He thrust a few more time, before he emptied himself inside of her.

Once Mark collapsed on her side she quickly brought her knees up to her chin crying out in pain.

"Now baby girl, what did I say about crying and fighting?"

"How could you Derek, I thought you loved me?" She cried into the side of the mattress.

"Why would I ever love a fat cow like you? You're only a good fucking lay. You're so in love with me, you'd let me do whatever the fuck I want to you. You're pathetic."

Even in her drug-induced state, hearing her worst fears come out of his mouth killed her. It was her biggest fear in her relationship with her hot stuff. She always thought one day he would tell her how it really is and she'd be left high a dry.

 **Morgan House**

"Oh Fuck," Reid said, which surprised Rossi, the young genius never cursed.

"What's wrong, Reid?" Rossi asked.  
"What he just said to her… Fuck!" He yelled a little louder.

"What did he say?"

"She thinks its Morgan, and he just told her he never loved her and she was a fat cow and only a good lay." Reid's eyes panicked. He knew Garcia somewhere deep inside always thought that of herself.

"Shit," Rossi said walking over to look at the video feed. He could now see Garcia curled up in a ball hysterically crying.

This was getting worse and worse by the moment. Right now JJ and Hotch were trying to console their best agent, and now god knows where Garcia is living out her worst nightmare- Morgan never really loving her- God, Rossi wanted to catch this bastard so bad. He wanted to be the one to put the bullet in his head. He hoped Fran got there soon.

There was a knock on the door so Rossi hoping it was Fran ran over to it swing it open.

To his surprise it wasn't Fran, rather a woman he had never seen before.

"I believe you are looking for my son…"


	9. Chapter 9

**HI ALL i am sorry this update has taken forever. my desktop is down at the moment, so when i can i jump on my son laptop. do you know how hard it is to wrangle a laptop from the hands of a 17 year old boy lmao. so THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH polhop for helping me with this story. this chapter is all her.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Derek," Penelope spoke softly as she was still curled up on the bed in her drugged state.

"What, Baby girl?" Mark snarled looking back at the heap of a woman on the bed.

She tried to sit up but the pain form her sides caused her to fall back. After attempting again she managed to push her was up enough to see him, "Did you really mean it? I'm noth- nothing to you?"

Mark smiled at the broken woman. His plan was coming together perfectly, even if they were to save her, she would never go back to Morgan. "What do you think? Don't you think if I really loved you I would have asked you to marry me by now?"

He heard her whimper, "Honestly, all you are good for is a fucking good lay. I mean look at you. You're disgusting, overweight and eccentric. No one and I mean NO ONE will ever want to be with you for real. I'm just with you because you will do anything I ask, without even questioning it."

"You said you loved me. You took me to meet your family." She spoke quietly.

"And do you want to know what my mom said about you behind your back?"

"No- No, Fran loves me."

"She can't stand you. Her words and I quote, that women you brought with you is nowhere near good enough for you."

Mark got up with his drug cocktail in the syringe ready to dose her again. When he made it to the bed she tried to push him away as her heart broke even more. "Don't fight me!" he snapped.

"No!"

He slapped her across the face causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. He then straddled her injecting her once again. Once she was on the bed not moving her moved over to the web camera.

"I know you all are still watching." He snarled into the camera, "Even if you do get her back Morgan. She'll never believe you again." With that he moved out of the shot to walk back over to Penelope on the bed.

Morgan House

"Morgan, I know it's bad, but try and calm down. Lynch is getting the location now after Mark's mother Mara helped us." Hotch said as Morgan started to pace the kitchen after watching the newest video feed.

Morgan turned towards his boss, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Morgan," Hotch started again.

"No Hotch, Listen Mark is right. Even if we get her back she will never trust me again."

Hotch looked at the desperation on his agents face, "Derek, I know this is tough but Penelope is strong and if she is going to get through this she will need your help."

"I can't help her if Lynch doesn't get the location." He snapped.

"I'm going to call him for an update now. Go sit with Reid." Hotch walked out of the room to call Lynch.

Rossi was sitting in the living room trying to get more information from Mara. "So he snapped after you told him about his father?"

"Yes, see I had always kept that information from him." She said quietly. When she showed up at the door, Hotch had her confirm the man in the video was indeed her son and the son of Carl Buford. She had told them about places they would go when he was younger and that she thought he would go to the south side of town.

"I'm so sorry," she said again. " I had no idea my son would do this?"

"It's not your fault. You aren't to blame for someone else's actions," Rossi assured her.

"Mark has destroyed so many lives now. Not just his, but Penelope and Agent Morgan's as well. I heard what he said on the video."

"Penelope is strong and with someone like Morgan by her side she will get through this."

"I'm still s-"

Hotch ran into the room interrupting her. "Lynch has a solid location. Swat is on the way right now. Let's go we are moving out now."

The team moved into action. It didn't take long to be outside of the building Mark was holding Penelope at. Hotch and Rossi were trying to reason with Morgan and have him stay outside but he would have none of it.

"On my count," Hotch said into the earpiece. "One, two, now,"

They started searching each room with swat right behind them. Morgan was teamed with Reid as they started clearing rooms.

"Morgan look," Reid said, "There is a light on,"  
Morgan nodded his head in agreement. He took a deep breath before ticking open the door, "FBI Freeze!"

He saw Mark straddling a naked crying Penelope on the bed. When Mark turned to see the intrusion he jumped off of Penelope grabbing his knife, and then quickly placed it at her throat, "Agent Morgan, so nice of you to join us."

"Get away from her," He snapped as he held his gun at Mark's head.

"Now why would I do that?" Mark swiped the knife against her skin.

"Derek?" Penelope's weak voice came out.

"I'm here baby girl. I'm here to save you." He tried to comfort her while still staring at Mark.

Penelope looked towards the voice then back at Mark confused at what was going on. Mark looked down at her, "Baby girl, these men here want to ruin our fun. We don't want that right?" He held the knife closer to her throat.

"N-No" she stammered.

"See, you are such a good girl. Do you want to give them a show?" He asked her. "Now stand up and show these men what I've done to your body."

She slowly stood up her naked body that was bruised and battered on display for everyone to see.

"Good Girl, sweetheart. You understand what needs to happen now right?"

"Derek, why are you hurting me?" she asked as he grabbed onto her waist pulling her right in front of him to shield his body.

"Didn't we discuss this already? Why the fuck don't you listen, you fat bitch?"

"Watch your fucking mouth," Morgan shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Rossi walked up behind the men with his hands up in surrender, "Mark, your mom is outside. She wants to talk to you."

"My Mother is here? What the fuck would you bring her here?" He snapped at the man.

"She's the one who told us about this place." Rossi answered.

"She wouldn't. She would never do that to me." Mark stared at the man in disbelief.  
Mark was so distraught he let the knife fall a little from Penelope's neck. Reid thinking fast moved past Morgan and took a shot that landed right in Marks thigh causing him to fall to the ground.

Morgan holstered his gun running over to Mark kicking away the knife before dropping to his knees punching Mark in the face. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you piece of shit."

As Morgan beat Mark, Reid ran over to Penelope taking off his vest and removing his shirt to help cover her up. She was still so dazed she didn't know what was going on, "its okay Penelope, I've got you."

"Morgan, get off of him." Hotch said pulling him away, "This isn't going to help Penelope."

Hearing her name. Morgan stopped hitting Mark and looked over to Reid who was sitting with Penelope trying to cover her naked body. He moved over to her trying to hold her, "Baby girl," he said softly.

But she turned into Reid chest instead letting the tears fall. The paramedics came in to get Penelope to the hospital.

"Don't worry Morgan once the drugs are out of her system she will know none of this was you." Rossi said trying to reassure him.

"Who is riding with her?" the medic asked as they got her onto the gurney and covered her with a blanket.

"I will, I'm her fiancé," Morgan said, following them out of the room.

He hopped into the back with Penelope by his side. She was still so out of it, she had no idea what was going on. He looked back at his team who were right outside. He saw Mark being taken into the other ambulance, he closed his eyes wish he was leaving in a body bag instead. He took a deep breath, "Penelope, I know right now you don't understand what's going on, but I promise you, we will get through this. Me and you, always. I love you."

"She's crashing!"

AN: PolHop here. Sorry about the long wait. Snoochie76 and I both had computer issues for a while. I've got mine back so we will have updates more often.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The hours wouldn't stop dragging on while they all waited for an update on Garcia condition. They all were prepared for the worst she looked like a crazed nude mad woman who was held in captivity for years. She was so manic when the paramedics came. Morgan's brain couldn't comprehend all that he was witnessing. Her poor body he thought the same body she offered to him so freely, generously, and lovingly. Her perfect skin tone was marred in the same Places he loved to lick and kiss he squeezed His eyes as he sat on the floor in a corner of the family lounge at Mercer Hospital. He squeezed them to remember the last time he touched and loved on her. But all that was there in his mind was the pain in her eyes. It took everything to push away the bile in his throat when he replayed the horror that she had been through.

"Baby come sit over here in a chair I'm sure you would be more comfortable."

Fran tried to reach out to her son. She knew he was dying inside for more than one reason.

Before he could answer the doctor came into the lounge.

"Agent Morgan"

The doctor called out tiredness deep in her voice.

Morgan was afraid to stand and acknowledge his name being called fearful of what he would hear.

Everyone stood and literally waited to see what his next move would be.

"Mama Can you help me he whispered as he stood very wearily. I don't know if I can hear what they have to say on my own".

He walked to his mom who in turn walked with him towards the dr.

"Can we speak in private please?"

Fran asked the dr. quietly

He looked back at the team as they all sat back down solemnly. His mom took his had much like she did when he was a little boy. They went into the staff lounge and sat down. Morgan could hardly hear anything, over his pounding blood pressure in his ears. With a deep breath the dr began.

"First let me start by saying this, I understand your worries and fears so let me say this Ms. Garcia is going to survive."

Just from hearing that Morgan released the breath he was holding.

"Now with that being said that does not mean she is by any means out of the woods. She has extensive injuries. She as you know was raped several times, she has cigarette burns, and she only remembers bits and pieces of her torture that is a good and bad thing, she can't remember some of the acts he performed on her but weeks months and even years from now it will pop up in her nightmares and flashbacks. It is in the recesses of her mind. As if that alone isn't bad enough, she thinks that it was you Agent Morgan but she is fighting with herself because she also knows Mark played a violent part as well. When she was in her right state of mind she knows it was Mark but he drugged her with GHB several times. But because she was looking and begging for you to save her, you were a constant in her mind. When she was under the influence of the drug she naturally thought it was you. We completed the rape kit that was very hard for her as I'm sure you could imagine. He didn't use any condoms. We ran a complete STD check and of course pregnancy test."

Morgan breathed deeply and looked down at his hands.

"Pill um pill"

Was all he could mumble out at the time? He was trying to process all that he just heard.

"Penelope is on the pill doctor."

He spoke softly as he cleared his throat. He blinked to clear the tears out of his eyes.

"What can my son do to help his fiancée doctor?"

She sat straight up at full attention

"Well for now I'm sorry to say please keep your distance because I'm afraid her mind won't be able to handle the shock and confusion. We won't know her true mental state for at least 48-72 hours. We are detoxing her system, her body and mind needs complete and absolute rest. That is she has been placed in a medically induced coma. His drugs should be out of her system by then. Then and only then will we know anything for sure about her mental state of mind."

"Well Since she is sedated can I see her please doctor I won't stay long I just want to see her please I need to see her."

The dr. felt sorry for them it was so evident that Morgan loved her very much. The dr. demeanor softened greatly.

"fine I will let the nurses know to expect you. But I must warn you she is not the woman you remember before all of this."

"Thank you Dr." the Morgan's spoke at the same time

Morgan and Fran stood up and shook the dr. hand and showed their appreciation.

After a short ride on the elevator the three of them were standing in front of ICU room 1416 his hand was trembling in frans hand.

"Go ahead baby let her know you are here, trust me there is no way her heart could ever betray you. Son her mind may have been altered but never her heart. When all is said and done you two will find each other again. This is coming from a woman who also knew true love, not as your mother but as a woman."

She reached up and touched his cheek.

"She will need you to get her through this son go to her."

I will give your team an update; you go in the room for a while.

He slowly walked in the room; she looked so relaxed and peaceful like nothing ever happened if it wasn't for the purplish blue bruises on her face.

He eased into the chair by her bed and closed his eyes He tried to push away his numerous fears. He was terrified of her reaction toward him when she woke up. His mind wandered, what did her future hold would she ever heal from this? He always wanted them to be able to totally relate to each other. Sadly this was not what he had in mind. He never thought in a thousand years he would share being a victim of abuse and rape with her. He was supposed to be her protector. He knew the pain and anguish that came with those fear filled nights when he couldn't close his eyes, every time he would try Carl was there. Only one thing made those hell filled nights ok. Knowing that when he jumped up in a cold sweat shaking and crying especially after a case involving child abuse, his baby girl was there to hold him and hold his deepest secrets. He took their whole relationship into stock and that's when it hit him.

He was a total asshole to her she had to be terrified when she got the first letter at work but yet again she was there for him in his time of need, his momentary mirror meltdown. He didn't even give her a chance to come to him about the threat. Did she say anything fuck no she held him and saved him from his own stupid self AGAIN!

He stared at her and spoke softly,

"Baby girl if I don't know anything in this lifetime I know this, I will never ever forgive myself for letting this happen to you. I will get you through this baby I swear on my father grave"

If everything would have went as planned he would have proposed to her by now. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring he was to give her. He prayed again that she would mentally be ok. She was the most giving caring open hearted woman he knew that's one of the reasons he loved her.

It was then the rage started to brew that son of a bitch violated her, tormented her and fucked with her head.

He stood up with a new one track mind. he looked down at her and slipped her ring on her finger he hoped and prayed that when she woke she would see it. In her sound mind she would remember who the real monster was that did this to her. There was so much he needed to do to help her recover and heal from this. I will never turn my back on you baby girl you are destined to be my wife. He kissed her left hand, and walked out the room.

"Hotch I need to see him."

He spoke before they even knew he was there.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

Reid spoke up timidly.

"I agree with Reid."

Hotch said.

"There is no way I'm letting you in the room with him."

"Please Hotch I need to know why. Why did he do tjis to her like what did he think was gonna happen did he really believe we were never going to find him. And you guys have to remember this affects me more than just the Garcia aspect. He is Carl's son and for some reason he is obviously jealous of me. Does he actually think that I liked what that son of a bitch did to me! He began to tremble with the reminder of the sexual acts Carl made him perform?"

Fran started to walk over to Morgan to comfort him as Rossi let her hand go. Morgan took a deep breath.

"Look Hotch I will do anything you want if you want I will surrender my 2 weapons that are on me before I go in his room. You can even be in there with me, Please Aaron."

Just him using his first name spoke volumes.

"With everything he and his father have taken from us please let me have this."

Morgan pleaded

There was no way Hotch could stand it any longer.

"Fine he spoke softly, one exception Rossi and I go in his room with you. Surrender your weapons to JJ."

Morgan Bent over to unstrap his ankle holster, then he took off his waist holster and handed them both to JJ, and walked to the elevator with Hotch and Rossi.


	11. Chapter 11

Haunts 11

The three men stepped off the elevator and walked right into Fran, if it wasn't such a solemn occasion they might have laughed at the irony. Morgan and Rossi both chomped at the bit to figure out why she. Wasn't where they left her?

"Mama what are you doing down here? I left you upstairs for a reason you don't need to hear what I am going to say to mark."

"First of all I took the other elevator and I am not here to interfere in any way only as support son. I will be waiting outside his room if you need me."

He took her hand and they walked to marks room. Hotch explained quietly to the two uniforms that were guarding the door why they were there. Access was granted immediately. Mara was sitting by her son besides crying quietly. It was killing her seeing her baby handcuffed to the hospital bed while he slept. She heard the door slide open, thinking it was the doctor she stood right up.

"what are you all doing here haven't you all done enough!"

She raised her voice in anger, she knew in her heart they weren't to blame for all that had gone wrong in her life. But her heart was aching and she lashed out.

"I know what he did was wrong and I know he has ruined whatever life he was to have as well as Ms. Garcia but please just let him BE DAMN IT and agent Morgan shouldn't you be by Ms. Garcia's side right now I know she needs you so please all of you just...just leave"

Rossi started to respond but Morgan spoke up over him. From all the noise in the room mark started to wake up from the anesthesia.

"Where am I?"

Mark groaned just from the sound of his voice, the rage inside of Morgan started to rise up again.

"Look ma'am. I am really only trying to understand why. I have questions for your son and unless you wanna know all of the ugly twisted details of what Carl sick bastard Buford did to me I suggest you step out of this room. With all due respect my own mom isn't allowed to know and still doesn't know and I pray to God she will never know what he did to me the only people who know every sick detail are me, Buford and the love of my life who almost died at the hands of your son so IF YOU DONT MIND CAN I GET 10 MINUTES PLEASE!"

She jumped when he raised his voice. Rossi reached out and grabbed Morgan shoulder to help calm him. Morgan instantly felt bad for yelling. At her none of this was her fault he knew she was a victim of Carl in her own way.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful ma'am" she accepted his apology as she left the room.

The three men looked at mark and he looked back with fear in his eyes.

"Do you feel the fear you have right now?" Morgan whispered as he leaned down in his face

is that the fear my baby felt when you were on top of her you sick freak you are just like your fucking Father. Morgan whispered close enough to kiss mark on the nose. He tried to speak without the tremble in his voice.

Mark tried to get his words together to respond.

"I just wanted you to hurt like I was hurt" mark mumbled.

Morgan tried his hardest to make sense of the response he got from mark.

"How the fuck were you hurt please tell me?! If anything you are luckiest out of all of this your mother had enough Sense to take you away from Carl before you were even born. You might have grown up without knowing the truth but look at what that truth turned out to be. Look at all the lives that bastard ruined. He molested at least 40 boys over the years and what's to say that number won't change. I know I played a part in those molestations. I have to face that when I look at all these boys who he violated recently, because if I would've said something to my mom instead of hiding it like a coward he would've been behind bars decades ago. And you wouldn't have had the opportunity to..."

He paused in his thought and walked away from the bed to look out of the window his thoughts instantly went back to baby girl upstairs ruined and broken down because of mark.

Do you have anything to say man, anything about the pain you caused? Don't you get it I am a victim here? You think I wanted to feel him on me? Do you think I wanted to feel his hands on my body? Do you wanna know how heavy a grown man feels laying on top a little boy man? All the sick shit that, that, that, thing made me do to him!

He started to shake as he looked out of the window he blinked and let the tears roll freely. Rossi and Hotch watched mark intently for any expression of remorse.

"Say something you ass!

Morgan stated coldly.

Yes I called you an ass you had the perfect life. Sure you had questions but I would much rather have questions at the age 13 than have sex with a man. And I damn sure couldn't tell my mom she was a widow working two jobs raising 3 kids in the hood and I had to be the man of the house. Can you see yourself telling your mama something like that? I bet you can't. so can you see me telling mine? It would have killed her and me. You and your mom had it sweet you were away from the ghetto, gangs, hoods, and CARL."

Mark knew Morgan was right there was nothing else he could do to explain his point.

"You and father have ruined everything good in our lives he took my childhood. You took my love. She didn't deserve this and you know it. Morgan walked back towards him and viciously spat out the words mark never wanted to hear. You are a sick fuck just like your ur fucking father!"

The words cut through mark like a hot double edge sword.

Rossi and Hotch could feel the tension in the room.

Rossi broke the silence.

"Come on Morgan kitten needs you. Don't waste your breath with this ass."

As they turned to leave the room mark started to speak.

"At first I was mad I didn't wear any condoms because I surely didn't want to knock up some fat white girl, but now since I see according to you carl and I are just alike I might as well admit it I'm glad I didn't wear any condoms during our 7 or 9 or 12 times fucking and making love shit I lost count. You know there is a difference between fucking and making love right. Anyway I'm glad I didn't wear one. I hope I got her pregnant I can't wait to see if you are going to help her raise Carl's grandson or granddaughter."

That final statement was all it took in one bound Morgan went from the doorway to the bedside. In a blind rage He wrapped his hands around marks throat and relished in the panic in his eyes as they bulged out from lack of oxygen.

I should fucking kill you right now you pussy. I surrendered my weapons but I surely don't need them to kill you.

Mark was flailing around as much as he could to try and hit the call button that Rossi so conveniently moved out of reach.

"So uh you ready to stop him."

Hotch whispered to Rossi in slight amusement.

"Yea he is going to be close to passing out any second."

Rossi whispered in Morgan ear,

"Come on Derick that is enough don't waste your energy. Garcia needs you he will be punished and you know death will be an easy out."

He instantly released the sheet that was in his hand around his throat. He felt completely drained and all he wanted was her and his family.

Mark coughed to catch his breath and choked out

"You both saw what he did I want to press charges"

The three men stopped at the door and turns around.

"I didn't see anything did you?"

Hotch asked Rossi

"Nope not a thing" Rossi replied.

The only sound in the room after that was the door sliding close.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Reid sat by Garcia's bedside after. She had been going in and out for hours now. The last time the doctor came in; he had told him that she would be like this until the drugs were out of her system completely.

"Ugh," Garcia groaned as she started to open her eyes.

Reid shot up from his chair and went over to her bedside, perching himself next to her. "Penelope, relax you're okay and your safe."

"I-" she started to say but then the tears flowed out of her, thoughts of what Derek had said to her came rushing back. She knew from some of the previous times she had woken up that Mark Buford was playing the role of Derek, but it was so life like to her. She didn't know what was real and what was fake.

Reid pulled her into his arms, "shh, it's okay."

"Ms. Garcia, it's nice to see you up," the doctor announced walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Garcia looked at the doctor and then back at Reid before shrugging her shoulders.

"It's understandable Ms. Garcia; you have gone through a lot. I need you to sit up for me, please?" The doctor watched as Garcia did as he asked. "I need you to take these, you need to take one now and one in six hours,"

"What are you giving her?" Reid asked.

The doctor didn't take his eyes off of Penelope as he watched her swallow the pill, "these are like the morning after pill, just a little stronger. We have taken a blood text to run for initial STD's but she will need to be check next month, three months from then and then finally at six months."

Reid shook his head in understanding, as the doctor took the discarded cup from Garcia's hand, "I have you're first appointment with the hospitals psychiatrist at two today. This is going to be a long road, but you will get through it."

There was a knock on the door alerting them to a new presence in the room. At the door stood Morgan looking in, somewhat timid on entering. He knows she still has mixed emotions about everything that happened.

"I'll leave you all to talk," the doctor said, moving out of the room.

"I'll go with you," Reid announced.

Soon it was just Morgan and Garcia in the room. She couldn't help her body's reaction of turning away from him. In her mind the words played on a loop 'why would I ever love a fat cow like you? You're just a good fucking lay that would let me do anything I want to you' she felt the tears well in her eyes. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Penelope," Derek spoke softly as he made his way over to the bed, he reached for her hand only for her to pull it back like she had been burned by fire.

Derek's eyes shut tightly, as he felt his own tears come to the surface, this was the woman he loved with all his heart and here she was pulling away from him. He didn't know how they would ever be able to get through this. But he had to find a way. He couldn't live without her in his life. He knew he had screwed up royally and then to have his past come back and haunt his future.

With a shaky voice, he spoke, "I love you more than anything in this world Penelope Anne, and I know this is going to be a long road, but I'm going to be by your side the whole time. No one and I mean no one will ever get to you again. You'll forever be safe in my arms." He sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her turn to face him.

She stared in his eyes, she had been told countless times it wasn't really Derek that said those things to her, and in her recent nightmares she can picture a man laying over her, his face morning from Derek's to Mark's. Derek was the love of her life the reason she woke up in the morning.

She took a deep breath and launched herself the best she could into his arms.

As soon as he felt her in his arms, he held on to her tight as she sobbed openly into his chest.

Derek held her for quite a while until her crying subsided. He maneuvered himself so they were both lying on the bed; he kept her close in his arms holding her tight.

When she finally fell asleep her looked out the window to see Hotch and the rest of his team looking in on them.

For the first time in days Derek finally felt at peace. That was until Penelope started to stir, thrashing around as she had a nightmare.

"Baby, baby, wake up-"

Her eyes hot open, and when she saw Derek's face she used all her strength to push him out of the bed, "Get off of me you sick, fuck!"

Derek fell out of the bed as his team rushed in, Reid running to her side to try and calm her.  
Derek looked at her, his heart clenching; this is what he was going to have to get used to for the time being. He knew about abuser nightmares better than anyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

8 long draining weeks had passed since Pen had that first nightmare, and flipped out on Morgan. She was on the verge of a major breakdown. Because of this Morgan painfully agreed with the dr. advice about transferring her to the psychiatric wing of the hospital. Tearfully he signed off on it, being her next of kin defiantly was taking its toll on him. Thanks to the daily in patient therapy sessions each session was held in her room with Morgan lingering close by in the lounge down the hall. His mom stayed by his side they rotated shifts. So Pen was never alone especially at night. The rest of the team returned to their normal shifts and routines with of course visits to pen when the schedules allowed. Morgan had taken a leave of absence he had made his mind up he would not return to the BAU until she was well enough to walk through those doors with her hand in his. Today was a huge day for Pen depending on how well this session went it would be decided if she should remain inpatient in the psychiatric dept. or switched to out patient status with home visits and office visits alternating. The final decision would be made by her primary dr., rape counselor, and psychiatrist.

So much has changed in her eyes. She now knew that the delusions she was having were due to the drugs in her system. She had to relearn that Morgan and those she held dear in her life would never hurt her. Thanks to her sessions reconfirming what he repeated to her on a daily basis. He was so patient with her and she knew she was exhausting him. She still didn't want him to touch her. She would sit there and talk with him about anything under the sun and his mom was so sweet and considerate. But even with all the progress that was made she still couldn't bring herself to let him fully in. her bruising was just about gone, thankfully so far all of STD blood work came negative. She was still a nervous wreck about the pregnancy issue. Even though she was on the pill, abstinence is the only thing that is 100% full proof. He brought pictures and her laptop from their home that they shared. It was a pleasant reminder of what they had.

Morgan wore the engagement ring on a gold chain around his neck that's where it would stay until it went back on her finger. When she had that flashback and snapped on him being in the bed with her that day she hurled it at him full speed from across the room as Reid, JJ, and the nurses wrestled her down and sedated her. She put so much strength into that throw it felt like a bullet whizzed by his head. That was the moment the doctor pulled him into the hall, and Morgan signed the papers for the transfer. He knew they were far from ok. The pregnancy fear wasn't over. And really the STD issue wasn't either he knew from countless rape cases repeat testing was required for sometimes more than a year. He didn't know what kind of mental setback his baby girl would face if she turned up pregnant by that bastard. One thing was for sure he would be by her side whatever decision she made in regards to her body.

"Excuse me agent Morgan we have a little change in plans" the nurse interrupted his thoughts

"Is there something wrong with Penelope?"

He asked as he stood up.

"No just an adjustment her doctors don't want to make a call on her release until her most recent lab results come back"

"You mean her pregnancy test am I right."

"Yes Agent the doctor wanted me to let you know that and to tell you she is done with her session and she is asking for you"

"Tell her I will be in a minute thank you"

He didn't realize how scared he was. Just as scared as was the day she disappeared. But this wasn't about him not by a long shot this was about his love she needed him and that's where he would be there for her.

He stood in her doorway watching her look at the slideshow he made for her of her godsons Henry and Jack. "I miss them"

She whispered, she felt his presence instantly.

"I know you do baby girl they miss you too."

"Um I don't know how to feel"

"What do you mean?"

He asked as he sat on her bed.

"What if he? What if I? what if?..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it even though she talked about in her sessions she still couldn't say it in front of him or to him directly it felt like the ultimate betrayal to carry another man's child while Morgan was devoted to her and them.

"What if you're pregnant by him?"

He saw her struggle to say it and it was killing him to see her fall over her words it wasn't necessary he pretty knew her thoughts even before all of this that how close they were and vice versa.

"Yea that"

She hung her head and sat back in thought.

"Baby I have told you and I will continue to tell you nothing will change my feelings for you I am not going to leave your side."

He stood up and walked over to her and leaned down in front of her he knew his boundaries that she set for him and he respected them. He put his hands on the armrest to her left and right. He heard her take in a sharp breath and stiffen. This was as close as they had been since that day she snapped on him. He prayed she could handle his closeness but he had a point to prove.

He pointed to her stomach.

"No matter what may or may not be in there, no matter what you decide to do about what may or may not be in there I will ALWAYS BE RIGHT HERE"

He pointed to his chest to solidify his point and that's when she saw the shimmer in her view. She reached up cautiously to lift the chain out of his dress shirt. She had no idea he was wearing the ring she was at a loss for words. She looked at and then looked at him.

"I don't think I can keep his child and bring a decedent of Carl Buford into this world. I know I don't believe in abortion but when I think about what he did to you and what his son did to me I really don't want to carry on that bloodline."

She continued to play with the ring on his chain he took it from around his neck and sat back down on the bed giving her time with her thoughts.

"There is always adoption baby."

She looked up at him in slight shock.

"Are you serious right now "

"There is seriously something wrong with you Morgan!"

She chuckled as she stood up and walked to the window.

"I think you might to be a patient here too"

She turned quickly and looked at him

"What man in their right mind is going to stand by and go through the throws of pregnancy and labor and delivery with his woman who is carrying and preparing to birth a rapist baby? Oh Not just any rapist baby but the grandchild of the man that RAPED YOU MORGAN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Morgan shook with disgust and shame at the crudeness of her statement he felt the tears burning in his eyes all of a sudden he felt the old shame come back over him he hadn't felt that shame in some time. Even in his recent confession to the world of his abuse he didn't feel this shamed. His mind instantly started to race all of the pain of those past violations were flooding back. He could feel Carl touching him, kissing him; he could again feel the heaviness of Carl body on top of him. He felt like he was having a panic attack, food poisoning, and a hangover all at once. He broke out in a cold sweat as he thought back to all of those times he smiled and lied right to his mother's face about how great the extra practice time was going with Carl and the trips with Carl. All the sneaking and scheming he would do around the house to hide his shame. He abruptly demanded that his mom stop cleaning his room, and stop doing his laundry. There was no way in the world he was going to let her see his bloody underwear. Or his sheet soaked in urine, from the night mares. He worked so hard to hide it and just like that the woman know the person who means the most to him brought it all back with that one statement. That alone was a true testament to how much power she had and how close he held her. He didn't know what was happening to him. These feelings that he never really dealt with because he was putting her first as any good man would do for their woman. He needed to leave to get some air he couldn't let her see him like this, broke down again she already picked him back up and started to try to piece him together the day she was taken. He couldn't face her; he didn't want to see the shame and coldness in her eyes. He was so supposed to be her backbone right now, and sitting here crying like a bitch wasn't helping.

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She stood by the window watching his face and body language change right before her eyes. That's when it really truly sunk into her head. She and he were both rape victims. Yes she already knew it but it never really sunk in until that moment. The same thing she went through he also went through but as a child he had no one he could turn to. Shit at least she had him and her team but for a child to go through this shit for years and years. She felt like a total ass. He managed to deal with this for decades, and yes he had his own way of dealing with it but over those years he developed into an intelligent, caring, protective, loving man. Who still managed to be there for those he held close to his heart.

"Derick wait don't go"

She called out to him just as turned the knob to leave. She started to walk over to him. He rested his head on the door as she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He froze he waited weeks for her to be strong enough to touch him, strong enough to allow him to touch her. He sure as didn't think it was going happen this way. She turned him around, she felt like she was looking in a mirror. He refused to pick his head up and look at her straight on. This was the same habit she had fallen into.

"I had no reason to lash out at you all you have tried to do is make me better and be there for me and I threw it back in your face. I am so very sorry."

She trembled as she lifted her hand to his cheek. He sighed as he reached up to place his hand on hers. She began to wipe his tears

"Baby girl please don't apologize I wasn't leaving because I was mad I was leaving because I'm supposed to be the strong one for you. You shouldn't see me breaking down again. Oh baby girl I have missed your touch."

They just stood there in a comforting silence. She broke the silence first.

"We are both victims of Carl Buford now."

"Penelope never in this lifetime of the next one did I ever fathom that we would share that horror. For that baby I am sorry that I brought this into your life. And your right I do need to see someone for my issues."

They were so caught up in the major turn their relationship took they didn't see the doctor trying to come in the room. They both moved out of the way she sat down and Morgan turned his back to the room for a second to wipe his face.

"Good afternoon agent Morgan"

The doctor spoke softly

"Hello Penelope I heard you had a good session today."

"Yes I did and I am ready to go home so I hope you have good news for me today can I please leave"

"I want to discuss you newest lab results with you first."

Morgan came and stood behind the chair that she was sitting in.

"I can only imagine how nerve wracking this must be for the both of you, so I will cut write to the chase."

"Something is wrong isn't it because all the other times you have had my results you just came right out with it? You never had to sit down like this before."

"All of your STD's are still negative, as your pregnancy test it was positive now by our … "

She cut the doctor clean off mid-sentence after she heard the word pregnant she stopped processing all info. Morgan knelt down next to her. He could tell she was in shock.

"Baby we can get through this"

He whispered in her ear. As she started to cry.

"Uh Penelope you didn't let me finish, it is imperative that the two of you please let me continue. Now as I said yes you are pregnant but you have been here 8 weeks tomorrow. And you were held captive for a less than a week. Now when we draw blood for pregnancy tests we are looking at the hormone called HGB. It is a full proof method of testing because urine can give you a false positive or negative. Every week that a woman is with child the hormone level rises gradually. I said all of that to say this. There is absoulty no way your assailant is the father of this baby, because your HGB level is reading strongly at 11 almost 12 weeks pregnant! You two are going to have a baby!"

Morgan felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He stood up and shook the doctor hand.

"I will give you two some privacy but the ultrasound tech will be by in about an hour to do an ultrasound"

The doctor left and Morgan returned to her side. She was still awestruck. She had her hands on her stomach. As tears ran down her face, he knelt down and intertwined his hands with hers.

"Did you hear that Penelope? Our baby this is our baby!"

For the first time in forever she smiled the brightest smile through her tears.

Just then Morgan phone rang. The caller id read Hotch he had to take the call even while he was leave he agreed to help the team via phone if they were on a case and needed his brain for something.

"Hello Hotch"

Morgan spoke as he helped Penelope get back in bed

"Morgan I know you are with Garcia sorry to bother you two but I have some news about Mark"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Derek sat next to Penelope in their bed for the first night since she was taken. The doctor had let her leave with Derek barring her complete weekly psych evaluation until she would be able to go back to work.

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

"What's there to understand? We're having a baby,"

"Yeah but the doctor made me take those pills so I wouldn't be pregnant with…"

She couldn't say his name.

"His baby."

"Reid explained it to me baby girl. Those pills only work right after conception. If the baby was already conceived they wouldn't do anything."

He told her kissing her stomach where their baby was now growing.

"This is all too much,"

She said as she kicked the sheets off her body and stood up ready to leave the room. She needed some time alone. Since being taken by Mark she had zero time to herself. Someone was always there and right now she needed some time to think.

"Where are you going?!"

He asked following her out of the bedroom.

"I need to think,"

She told him.

"Come back to bed. I'll let you think."

"No I need to go. Just like you did, the day Mark took me!"

She spat.

He instantly paled and took a step back from her. She blamed him, he knew she would. Fuck! He blamed himself for everything that happened to her. But he still didn't want her going out of the house in the middle of the night alone.

"Please Just come back to bed,"

He pleaded with her.

"Fuck off!"

She ran out of the house.

He threw on his shoes and took off after her. When he made it out of the front door she was nowhere to be seen. How in the hell had she gotten away so fast? He looked all around and saw no sign of her.

He started walking down the street, when he came across the park in their neighborhood. There she was sitting on a bench by herself. He cautiously walked up to her sitting down next to her.

"I love you,"

He said quietly.

"How could all of this happen? I was raped repeatedly and made to believe it was you. Now I'm pregnant and well, I'm not even sure I want to be a mother in this type of world anymore. Especially if someone like Mark Buford is still alive."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"You are going to be an amazing mom, Penelope. I have no doubt in my mind about that. Even with all the bad in this world you always find the good. And I know you will do the same, and teach the same to our child."

"I don't know if I can do this if he is still here,"

She said tears running down her face.

Derek took a deep breath.

"I got a call from Hotch earlier."

He turned to look at her.

"When they brought Mark to the jail cell. There apparently was a scuffle of some sort. One of the other inmates had sharpened a toothbrush to a pointed end."

"Oh god…"

"He bled out in three minutes,"

He explained He had kept the information from her after Hotch had told him not wanting to place any more stress on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she placed her hand on her belly.

"We had just gotten the news you could come home today. I didn't want to tell you think and have you need to stay there. I wanted you home with me."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He pulled her closer to his side and she instantly cradled into his embrace breaking down into violent sobs as she let out everything that she had been holding in.

"He made me believe you didn't love me and I was only a good lay to you,"

"I love you more than anything in this world. You are my rock. Why do you think I gave you that ring? I know I didn't purpose like I should have but I needed you to have it. And as soon as you want we can get married."

"You still want me, even though I am damaged goods now?" she asked tentatively

"Baby, you are not damaged goods. Didn't you say the same thing to me when I said that about myself? After it originally came out that I was abused."

"You were a little boy, you couldn't stop him," she explained to him.

"And you were drugged. Sweetheart, just because you were older than me when it happened does not mean you are damaged in anyway."

She looked down at her belly as Derek placed his hand there. "I love you and our baby, Penelope. And I will do whatever I can to prove that to you."


	15. update

Haunts

Hi everyone I am so sorry I left you guys hanging smack in the middle of the story. I took a step away from it because I had a wicked case of writer's block. I just wanted to let you all know that i haven't forgotten you guys, or this story. i am working on chapter 15 as we speak. To PolHop I have loved your help and inputs with this story, and I have enjoyed reading your awesome works. i apologize if i left you hanging on this story.

What do you guys think is going on with the episode 16 titled Derek? i am praying that he is not leaving the show i have been following the CM twitter and instagram pages they are being very tight lipped about upcoming episodes. Danny Glover is guest staring as his dad. has anyone seen the pictures from the set with Kirsten wearing the halo in the field of grass? like wth is going on? Lets discuss

Again sorry for leaving all of you hanging. it was never my intention. Thanks for all your feedback and support.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

6 months later

"Penn you are so beautiful Morgan is going to drop dead when he sees you in this gown!"

JJ spoke softly as she stood on Garcia left side and Emily stood on her right. they both brought her Queen Anne Laced trimmed veil down over her face.

"I just can't stop crying I know i'm gonna mess up my make up. We should've waited until after we had the baby I look huge."

she pulled another tissue from her bosom as she tried to breath and relax. She spent months in intense therapy with and without Derek and she knew that her self doubt was a form of her OCD that was her new diagnosis from all of the trauma she endured. all of her anxiety and self esteem blows manifested into OCD. Sure she knew about the Disorder but she always thought that it was just the people who had to always wash their hands, alphabetize their can goods, or had to be super clean at all times stuff like that. She had no idea it could be a form of anxiety. at times her self doubt was all consuming. The long sleepless nights and nightmares had finally slowed down. She was learning to enjoy being pregnant and having a baby soon was to be joyus. Everyone in their circle worked hard on making sure she knew she was loved and appreciated.

The past few months was hard on her chocolate thunder as well. It killed him to see her thrashing and screaming out for him at night. They still haven't had sex, he would never push or rush her. His mom was a god send she moved to town not only to help him with Pen but to be with Rossi as well. There secret relationship was a sure surprise but if she was happy so was he. Besides he kind of always saw Rossi as a father figure. When his leave of absence was over, and the team was on the road his mom would come stay with Pen. As a couple they decided that she would not rush to return to work. She already had her health, mental and physical to worry about. The last thing she needed was to stare down into the horrors that they faced daily. The most she would do work related was walk the temp through a hardware question via the phone.

They decided not to have a long engagement with everything that they went through life was too short. Fran spearheaded the wedding plans with the couples approval of course. Sarah, Des, JJ,and Em helped her with dress shopping and that alone lifted her spirits. she fell in love with the A-line cinderella type strapless wedding dress. with a cathedral length veil. She knew she would only do this once in her life so she spared no expense to look perfect for the man who stood by her side. The seamstress took extra care and removed the zipper and replaced it with a satin lace up back that could be adjusted to accommodate her growing tummy.

Rossi stepped in and agreed to host the whole thing at his estate. He made sure that Derek had all the support that he needed as well. He already loved him like a son so doing this for them was like second nature. The whole team agreed that they all need this joyus occasion.

"Is my tie straight?"

Morgan asked Reid for what seemed like the 5th time in 20 minutes.

"Derek you look fine it is surely your nerves you know studies show that 40% of all grooms…."

Derek stopped pacing just long enough to give Reid the if you don't shut up with your statistics look.

"HA HA!"

Spencer yelled

"See I knew I could distract you long enough to take your mind off of being nervous Morgan"

"He's got you there Morgan"

Hotch chuckled as he came out of the bathroom that was connected to the huge bedroom that Fran assigned the men to for dressing.

"I know I am not afraid to marry her and I know I'm not afraid of my life with her so what the hell is wrong with me?"

He walked to the huge bay window that overlooked the South Lawn he smiled when he looked down at the huge crowd of family, friends, and co workers that filed in to witness their special day.

"I'm afraid that you have a good old fashioned case of cold feet."

Fran said as she walked into the room to check on her son.

"You probably feel like your stomach is going to fall through the floor. trust me baby boy your bride-to-be feels the exact same way. It's just one thing missing your father. How I wish he was here to see his son start such a beautiful new chapter in his life."

She reached into the bag she was carrying and gave Morgan a small box.

He felt his eyes swell with tears as He held up the silver locket to look at closely on one side was a picture of his dad holding him as a baby.

"Now all you have to do is wait a few more months and you can put the picture of you holding your baby on the opposite side of the locket."

She dabbed the corner of her eyes as she watched him put the locket on and tuck it inside of his shirt.

"Baby just so you know you have turned into everything that your father thought you would be baby boy and you will make an excellent father and husband. you have already proven that by way you have taken care of Pen."

"You have know idea how much I needed to hear that Mama thank you so much"

He kissed her on her forehead and wiped his own eyes.

"You guys are going to have a wonderful life son."

Hotch spoke up when he noticed the time.

"It's time to head down."

Morgan smiled at his mom as He, Hotch, and Reid headed out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

He stood basking in the warm afternoon sun watching his two sisters and the two women he thought of as sisters walk down the aisle gracefully to Ave Maria which was beautifully sang quietly in the background by his Cousin Cindi. Next was Henry he was indeed the cutest ring bearer in his little tux and his soft baby hair hanging in his eye, thank goodness Spencer was right there next to Morgan encouraging him to take his time. The flower girls were his twin nieces Shania and Mariah his heart melted at the 7 year old angels in their poofy whites dresses with royal blue sashes that matched the color of the rose petals that dropped for his bride's feet. It looked as if they were floating in tufts of cotton candy. Looking at three of them made him all the more anxious for his own arrival in a few short months.

No sooner than his Aunt and Mom helped the twins sit with them in front row he heard it, Trumpet Voluntary started to play. Everyone rose to their feet to receive her. Her white open air carriage pulled up right to the end of the aisle just as the song started. Rossi took time and care as he stepped down first as the gentleman should to help her. All time and matters before this moment for him ceased to exist, because right at this moment Truly his life just begun. Rossi took her arm in his as they started down the aisle she could barely see, not for the veil or the contacts that she always seemed to fight with. But for the tears that she fought to hold in. She noticed the baby was just about doing full on tumbles she was just as excited as her mommy.

She felt like her feet weren't on the ground like maybe just maybe Spence did one of his physics/magic tricks on her and she was levitating.

The closer she got the more his eyes burned. It was the burn you get when you try to hold in your tears. He couldn't believe how she looked, he would never forget a thing about her at this moment he was so in awe at her beauty he was afraid to blink just for the simple fact the for that nano second he wouldn't be able to see her. The gown was her in a nutshell she was always a princess in his eyes so she absolutely should have the dress like one for her special day in the spotlight. His two lady loves where taking his breath away so much so that he didn't even noticed he was crying openly and freely, and nope he didn't even care who saw. Yes the man who never let anyone in but a very select few, the man who kicked down doors for a living was crying tears of joy for once.

Rossi made sure not to walk her too fast so she wouldn't get winded and so that everyone could catch of glimpse of his kitten.

She was finally close enough to see that face, his face, the only face that mattered to her at this moment. Her friend, her confidant, her hero, her backbone, her lover, the final keeper of heart.

She started to tremble not from fear, but from the sheer excitement. She and Rossi reached Derek, Rossi took her hand and placed it in Derek's.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

The Minister asked

"I do"

Rossi spoke proudly

"All of you may be seated. Today is a very special day in the lives of these two individuals. Years ago neither one of them knew that the paths they chose would lead them here to each other. Penelope And Derek are my favorite type of couple because they were close friends first and that relationship was nurtured, and cultivated. It grew into the unconditional Agape Love that we should all be so lucky to find in our lifetime.

"May I please have the rings"

Reid and JJ both handed the rings to the Minister

"The ring is the perfect symbol of Marriage. It is a complete circle for eternity this is the symbol of never-ending love. There is no ending to the love you share for Penelope and there is no ending to the love you share for Derek. You promise when you get married that you will love the other person FOREVER. Now Penelope take this ring and repeat after me

"I Penelope Anne Garcia take you, Derek, to be my friend, my lover, the father] of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph."

With that she slid his ring on his finger. Then he took his turn.

"I Derek James Morgan take you, Penelope, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph."

Fran sniffled as Rossi handed her yet another tissue between her, Cindi, and his auntie he could barely keep up.

The Minister continued

"Love is an adventure and a conquest. It survives and develops the only right love is that between couples whose passion leads them both, one through the other. To a higher possession of their being. Put your faith in the spirit which dwells between the two of you. You have each offered yourself to the other as a boundless field of understanding, of enrichment, of mutually increased sensibility. You will meet above all by entering into and constantly sharing one another's thoughts, affections, and dreams. you will find no disappointments, no limits. The skies are open for your love; there alone lies the great road ahead."

"What God has brought together let NO man put asunder"

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

This was the moment they were waiting for. He reached her trim of her veil and slowly lifted revealing her tear stained rosey perfect cheeks,

"I love you so much Baby Girls."

"We love you too Chocolate Thunder"

Sure everyone applauded as they kissed passionately but all of the noise was completely blocked out because to the two of them it was like they were all alone in their moment made for two.

"May I present to you for the first time anywhere Mr. & Mrs. Derek James Morgan!"

They turned to presented to their guest as JJ handed her her royal blue Bouquet of Roses. Pachelbel Canon in D Major started up right on cue. The Happy couple started down the aisle to their awaiting carriage full of smiles, tears, love, hope, and finally HAPPINESS.

THE END…

Oh wait the baby has to arrive soon

I can't just leave you guys hanging now can I?


End file.
